


Almost Forever

by Hipsterian



Series: Anniversary [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hipsterian/pseuds/Hipsterian
Summary: They have been dating for a year but this is not enough - how could it be when he wants to be with him forever and more?





	Almost Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for reading this! I hope you will like it, though is short and not so good. Also, you might find lots of errors, since English is not my native tongue. Sorry for them. 
> 
> Have a lovely day ahead!
> 
> Comments are more than welcomed so don't be shy and let me know what do you think about this little thing ~ I will truly appreciate it!
> 
> Lots of love!

**Almost Forever**

The best place to rest is always next to him, head on his lap, his fingers brushing gently his hair, flocks that cover his face, revealing him, eyes meeting and it feels like the first time. It is comfortable, sitting with him, the house for themselves after days thas had worn them out. Too caught up with work to meet, too busy to date but today they have all the time for themselves - Seunghoon has gone to Busan for the weekend - and so Minho stirs on the sofa, letting Jinwoo stare at him openly, reading him as he has always done, understanding him better than Minho himself would - sometimes it feels as if he could hear his thoughts.

Meeting Jinwoo was more destiny than a mere coincidence - and he believes in fate and so he calls it, finding him one random day. Minho felt almost instantly in love with him - how could he not when he was lovely even from afar? - From that day he made his mission to get to know the beautiful person with the sunshine smile that always laughed by Seunghoon side.

Knowing him was fate, loving him was impossible to contain or refrain; emotions poured down like rain, soaking him with them and Jinwoo was so good to him, despite being the first greeting he was listening to him attentively, making him feel at ease, making him crave for his attention, begging him to never go. He was inspiring and caring and, for that, Minho wanted to be better, to show to him his best self - if he managed to finish his art exhibition was thanks to him, who spurred his creativity like a fountain, leaking from every pore of his skin; Jinwoo was sublime (he is sublime still, Minho thinks while catching lazily his lips, recollections flashing like pictures).

It took him months but even when he made a fool out of himself, only for seeing him so pure, so delighted, it was worth it - he would do it all over again, he will always fight for Jinwoo’s heart - and he liked him, too, as impossible as it seemed - Minho’s chest exploded in colors never seen before, hues that shimmer inside his bones, diluted into his blood. He has been happy since then ongoing. And, soon, it will be a year since that nerve reckless day when he found the courage to speak up his feelings, to make them clear to him as he couldn’t see them, blurred with fears and insecurities - thinking that no one would never love him because he was lacking, incomplete.

The rain washes away the city and it pitapats on the window. He feels secured, tugged between warm blankets and loving arms, the drops falling down like a song against the crystal and he falls into the dark, reassured with Jinwoo by his side. He kisses his forehead like a phantom of a good night, never said but always wished and lets Minho snuggle around him; skin over skin, pressed together as if they were meant to be - and they are.

Jinwoo wants a star - he has committed the stupid mistake to ask him and he was answered with that, leaving him stunned, dumbfounded - How can he aim for a star when all of them live inside his eyes? - stars and constellation and universe in expansion and all that is alive burns inside his orbs. Minho stares at them feeling them holding his soul - he knows what to do: he closes the distance between them and kisses him until he sees stars too.

When he hands him the certificate of ownership, Jinwoo cries - tears falling down his cheeks, shimmering, glistering like diamonds in the sky, he reads it carefully, hands trembling, voice that breaks and shutters and he is beyond lovely, Minho’s heart can’t hold all of the emotions, all the love he has towards Jinwoo.

“You might own a star,” he murmurs next to his ear, softly, “but I can fit the whole universe in between my hands, grasp it with my lips if I want,” he promises, hands on his hips, lips so close that are gracing the surface of his tears. It tastes sweet regardless the drops staining his eyes and, under him, he shines the brightest. Jinwoo giggles at the cheesy line and punches him lightly, just half meaning it - he is not like Minho, who adores being told that he is loved; Jinwoo flushes pink daringly and Minho can’t help but to want to engrave the view into his soul and eyes, to tease him endlessly if only to see his cheeks turning rosy (Jinwoo is always bashing beautiful but embarrassed he is even more and Minho carries the image on his heart, where it chants his name like a nightingale singing).

One year feels too short for the wholesome that he wants to spend with Jinwoo - almost forever sounds good enough to him, he believes, Jinwoo curled under the cover, half on him, half on the bed, hands twined, eyelids creasing with dreams he wants to taste, to live in.

One year is not enough but, for now, it’s what he has and, having him he is blessed - and he will do anything to keep Jinwoo’s love, to keep it inside his chest where it belongs. Somewhere in the infinite blue night sky, a star named after him twinkles, bestowing his wishes of almost forever next to Jinwoo.


End file.
